Hidden in the Truth
by Rising From The Flames
Summary: Teddy/Victoire one-shot. Written for the 'Choose a Book' Challenge. :


_**This is for the 'Choose a Book' Challenge. Uhm, yeah, I don't really have anything else to say. So, enjoy!**_

_**Quotes used:**_

_**She did not respond – she didn't have to. What happened next shut [Mulch] up on it's own (page 40)**_

_**Hey, do I care? I don't like him anyway. (page 150)**_

_**He held her fast by the forearm. Her shoulders were tense but there was defiance in the set of her mouth (page 249)**_

_**All are from Artemis Fowl and the Lost Colony by Eoin Colfer.**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter. :(**_

**Hidden in the Truth**

Rain was falling heavily outside. Each drop that smashed against the window creating a rivulet. Victoire sat on the window ledge, her head resting against the window and her thoughts miles away. The rain running down the window mirrors the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry and she hated herself for breaking that promise, yet just like she couldn't stop the rain, she couldn't stop her tears.

There were dark, oppressive clouds hovering over the grounds but Victoire didn't notice. In the clouds she relieved the scene from a few hours ago over and over again.

_She had had_ _a nightmare and decided to go for a walk to distract herself. She turned a corner and saw Teddy standing in the corridor but he wasn't alone. He held a girl in his arms. Her head was resting on his shoulder and he was gently stroking her hair, whispering things Victoire couldn't hear. _

_ Victoire turned and ran back down the corridor. She didn't care if Teddy had seen her. She just wanted to get away. Far away. Without knowing where she was going she kept running until she was facing the wall of the room of requirement. Uncle Harry had told them all about the room when they were little but she had never used it before. She started pacing back and forth in front of it and soon the door opened for her. Inside was an ornate bedroom with large windows covering one wall and tapestries covering the others. Underneath the windows were wide, cushion-covered windowsill. It was pouring outside, although it was a clear night. _

It was there that she now sat, seeing Teddy holding the girl in his arms. They weren't together and Victoire would swear that she had no feelings for Teddy Lupin but it still hurt like hell to see him holding someone else in his arms.

As soon as she left the quiet room she would pretend that nothing had happened and hide away her pain deep inside where no one could find it but for now the tears would flow.

The next morning at breakfast Victoire was exhausted. She hadn't returned to her dormitory until very early in the morning and had not been able to get any more sleep. Even though she was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall amidst her loudly chattering peers, her mind was still on the events of the night before.

"Vic! Vic!" A voice broke through her thoughts and she quickly looked for who had spoken. Her eyes soon fell on her best friend, Lisa.

"Welcome back." She said reproachfully. "Well, while you were off in dreamland, we were discussing what we're going to do today."

"Huh?"

"It's Saturday. No classes." Lisa said slowly, enunciating each syllable.

"Oh, uhm, I actually have a lot of homework I need to get done, so I'm afraid I'll be in the library all day. But I'll see you guys later." She said, getting up and quickly walking down the long table and out of the great hall. She had seen Teddy enter while her friends were talking and didn't want to be in the same room with him.

After wandering the halls for a while she decided that she might as well go to the library and work on her mountain of homework; it might distract her from thoughts of Teddy.

The library was almost empty, only a couple other fifth years were scattered about the room.

Victoire sat down and opened her books but soon found her thoughts slipping away again. _Hey, do I care? I didn't like him anyway._ She said to herself over and over again, hoping that she could make it true if she just kept repeating it.

A hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts. She looked up into the eyes of the one person she did not want to see.

"Hey, when I came down to breakfast this morning you're friends told me you had been acting weird. Is everything okay?" Teddy said.

"Of course everything's okay, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Victoire said, getting up and walking over to one of the isles of bookshelves, pretending to look for a book.

"Vic, you know you can't lie to me. I know you too well." Teddy said, following her.

"Apparently you don't, because I'm not lying." She replied stubbornly.

"Victoire, I'll find out eventually but it's easier if you tell me."

"Shouldn't you be down at breakfast with you're _girlfriend_" She said scornfully, skimming her finger along the spines of the books in front of her. When she realized what she had said she froze.

"Girlfriend?" Teddy asked, confused. "Victoire, will please just look at me!" Teddy said, exasperated.

"I'm looking for a book." She said defensively.

"On how to clean a dragon?"

"Alright, fine." She said, throwing up her arms in defeat. "Just tell me what you want so I get back to my homework."

"I want to know why you're upset and why you think I have a girlfriend." He said calmly, a strange look in his eyes.

"I'm not upset!" She almost shouted, before remembering they were in the library. A small smile crept over Teddy's lips.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" He said teasingly.

"Why would I be jealous of you're girlfriend, Lupin." She said, praying that her face would not turn red.

"Because you like me." He said, taking a step closer.

"You know what, this is ridiculous." Victoire said. She tried to walk away but Teddy held her fast by her forearm. Her shoulders were tense but there was defiance in the set of her mouth.

"Victoire." He said, suddenly serious. "I don't have a girlfriend." Victoire stared at him.

"But…last night…you were holding her…and the rain…and the golden hair…and…you don't have a girlfriend." Victoire stammered. She knew she was babbling nonsense but she was too confused to care.

"Okay," Teddy said slowly, trying to make sense of what she had just said. Victoire took a deep breath.

"I saw you with that girl last night." She said steadily, looking down at her shoes.

"You mean Gabby? She's just a friend. Her mother died of a sickness a week ago but she's still really upset about it. I heard someone in the common room last night and I came down just in time to see you leave. I tried to catch up with you but you were already gone. Then I found Gabby crying so tried to comfort her." He said quickly.

"Oh," Victoire said after a while, feeling that it was her turn to say something. "Alright, I guess I'll just get back to my homework now." She tried to keep a straight face even though she felt like she was soaring. Teddy didn't have a girlfriend; it was all just a misunderstanding.

"Vic, wait." She stopped and turned around. "You were jealous, weren't you." It wasn't a question and that strange look was in his eyes again. Victoire couldn't look away. Teddy seemed to take her silence as yes; a smile spread across his face but it was soon replaced with a nervous look. He took a deep breath.

"Listen, Vic, I should have told you earlier but I was too scared. I've wanted to tell you for a long time. I don't even know how long. But I like you; I've liked you for a while. I just didn't know-"

Victoire didn't have to respond. What happened next shut Teddy up all on it's own. She took a step forward, stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. Teddy froze in shock but after a minute he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What do you two think you're doing!" Teddy and Victoire jumped apart. Madame Pince was towering over them, fuming. "Now go study or get out!"

Victoire and Teddy quickly walked back to the table they had been sitting at, trying to suppress their laughter. Teddy randomly grabbed one of Victoire's textbooks and started flipping through it while Victoire pretended to read a passage from her potions book but she didn't take in a word. Her mind was still focused on Teddy. But she was no longer think about the night before, she was thinking about the boy sitting right next to her. She reached under the table and took his hand. She looked up and noticed one of the high windows. The sun was shining the window, warming her face. The light emphasized by the perfectly blue sky.

_**Review please! Mesa loves Reviews! :)**_


End file.
